1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, more particularly that of herbicides for the selective control of broadleaf and grass weeds in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
From various publications it is already known that certain benzoylpyrazoles possess herbicidal properties. For instance, EP 0 352 543, WO 00/03993, and WO 2008/125214 disclose benzoylpyrazoles substituted by various radicals.
The herbicidal activity of the compounds known from these publications, however, is frequently inadequate. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide herbicidally active compounds whose herbicidal properties are improved as compared with those of the compounds known from the prior art.